


Undefeated

by tinyroci



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, M/M, Men Crying, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroci/pseuds/tinyroci
Summary: Gladiator Rosinante sets out to avenge his older brothers death, but his plans change when he ends up in the emperor's bed.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Undefeated

Trafalgar Law is selfish. He would tell anyone to die for him and expect full obedience. He has been known to treat those closest to him like animals, often resorts to capital punishment, and abuses his position of power in any way he can. Beyond his ruthless actions he is rude, demanding, sexually inappropriate, and in late hours inebriated. Which is what makes it so damn awful that he is the reigning emperor of Rome.

Appearance wise Law is lithe and skinny. He doesn't lift a muscle on a daily basis so there's not much to his figure. His hair is black as night, eyes glowing gold, skin sunkissed, truly he's gorgeous in every meaning of the word. He dresses in thin, often transparent, loose silks that hang off the shoulder delicately and leave very little to the imagination. Around his head lies a golden laurel wreath that rests among his soft tufts of hair and ends near his temples, along with various gold jewelry that adorns his ears and neck. 

Every month he hosts a large battle at the Colosseum where subjects fight (to the death, if he chooses) while speculators gather to observe. Several professionally trained dedicated fighters are consistently present, but newcomers are welcome as well. Law recalls one of his favorite gladiators, Doflamingo. A handsome tall blonde with a murderous intent who went months undefeated, until he met his untimely end during a battle royale. As much as Law longs for Doflamingo's presence at times, he has an entire kingdom of subjects to distract him. 

Law had been bored for the last several hours. He knows the announcer is excitedly yelling and almost missed what was said, but he distinctly heard the name Donquixote and sat up straight. He rubs his eyes and refocuses, he sees a tall handsome blonde but something is different. This one's hair falls to the sides in soft curls. His body is toned and his skin is scarred, unlike his blood relative who's skin never bore the mark of his enemies until the day he was defeated.

Law leaned in and watched with renewed enthusiasm. "Rosinante has been training in secret since the loss of his brother and now seeks vengeance", the announcer has informed the crowd. Rosinante carried a large shield in one hand and a sword in the other that looked very weighty. Like his brother before him, he wore very little, a sign of confidence that armor wouldn't be too necessary. A skirt of leather strips and a few garnishes on his wrist and shoulder, plus protective boots with thin straps that wrapped around his legs criss crossing up to his knees. 

Law watched with increasing arousal as Rosinante tore down his opponents one after another. He truly made it look effortless. Driven by a desire for revenge and knowing one loss could mean a quick and permanent end to his career. A death was only to occur in the Colosseum if Law wanted it. The gladiators would pause, sword to neck, and look up to the throne. The direction Law turned his little outstretched thumb decided that person's fate. Up, the fight would end, and the victor would go on to the next battle. Down, immediate death. 

As the fights went on, Rosinante lost most of what little fabric hung around his hips. Speaking of hung… Law could see from where he sat the impressive package on that man. If he had any doubts about his relation to the Donquixote family, they were gone now. Law swallowed back the growing collection of saliva in his mouth and lifted his hand in a stop sign motion, signaling an early end to the round. The gladiators stopped and Law pointed his index finger at Rosinante. Rosinante had watched his brother in the ring but never saw this hand signal. He had no idea what it meant until he was approached by two royal soldiers and each one grabbed one of his arms. He was led off the ring and down a dark tunnel.

Rosinante was brought into a beautiful building that he had only ever seen from very far away but could easily recognize as the emperor's palace. Marble columns, waterfalls, lush greenery, silk drapes. Gaudy, in his taste. He was led to a bath and stripped, the action causing his muscles to twitch in preparation to fight, until hands were gently rubbing soap and water along his skin. Rosinante hadn't been bathed by someone else since his childhood. He allowed himself to relax somewhat although he was still confused about what he was doing here at all. Doflamingo had mentioned the emperor asking very strange personal favors of him, though he never seemed displeased and would not really detail what those favors were.. it must have to do with that, he thought. 

Fine silks were wrapped around Rosinante and held in place by a thin belt. He was then taken to a large door imprinted with gold decorations he could only assume was the emperor's personal quarters. He doesn't know why he was surprised by the sheer size of the room when he entered, why should Law have anything less? 

Law was slouching comfortably in a large chair until Rosinante entered, prompting him to sit up straight in interest. Rosinante looked around the room briefly and noted there were quite a few people here including Laws personal guards and a strange assortment of seemingly average people wearing the same exact thing as he was just clothed in.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you," Law cooed.

"Our apologies sire, we brought him here as quickly as-"

"Get out." Rosinante was immediately unhanded and left standing alone. He looked to the row of others and thought he ought to get in line. He cautiously turned to step in that direction but Law immediately clicked his tongue in disapproval. "No no, my pet, take a seat over there." Law gestured to the ridiculously oversized bed that Rosinante thought must be his own. Doflamingo didn't make his little brother aware of much but he did express one instruction thoroughly: Do as the emperor says, without question. 

Rosinante took a seat at the edge of the bed directly across from Law, looking him in the eye. He ultimately intended to come into contact with Law eventually somehow, but didn't expect to actually get this close to him this quickly. With so many people around though he couldn't do anything he fantasized about without sealing his fate. So he awaited further instruction and kept his mouth closed. 

Law was smiling devilishly. He scanned his eyes across the row of subjects while humming before lifting his finger and pointing at one individual the way he pointed at Rosinante earlier. "That one." 

One of Law's guards stepped out from behind him and approached the man Law pointed to. Small, thin frame, short dark hair. The guard grabbed his silk garment and ripped it to the floor in one motion. Rosinante blinked in concern.. what is he about to witness? The guard grabbed the man by his upper arm and led him over to Rosinante, standing the man in front of him and facing towards each other. The guard quietly returned to his post. 

"Rosinante," Law commanded his attention away from the stranger for a moment. "I want to watch you fuck. Use this peasant as you desire." Rosinante's eyes widened at the vulgar command. When he looked back at the stranger, he was no longer making eye contact. Rosinante got the feeling this wasn't the first time he was used like this. This must be the sort of strange favor that was asked of his brother. He thought better of wasting any more time and lifted the much smaller man onto the bed next to him face down. 

Rosinante grabbed the lubricant on the side table and drenched his fingers. He slipped one finger fully inside his tight entrance without hesitation. The man groaned and lifted his hips into the air to give Law a better view, as if knowing that's what would be asked of him soon. Rosinante thrusted his finger in and out before adding a second and taking a moment to glance over to Law to see what kind of expression he had.

Law was fully hard, dick leaking onto his thigh. His brow was furrowed and he had a slight blush across his cheeks already. "I didn't tell you to look at me," Law snapped. Rosinante turned his head back quickly and pressed in a third finger. The man beneath him was sighing and clawing at the sheets, making Rosinante remember how large his hands were to an average person. He wasn't as loose as he probably ought to have been, but he doesn't really care to see what kind of person Law becomes when he grows impatient.

Rosinante covered his flushed pink erection in lube and moved to place his hands and knees around the subject. He moved one hand to the man's left hip and stroked gently, as if to attempt to relax him a little before pressing his inhumanly large cock into the strangers tight heat. The man cried out and whimpered at the intrusion but did not dare speak any words of refusal.

Law gasped at the motion. He leaned to his side to get a more thorough look at Rosinante's thick appendage disappearing between that peasants cheeks. As Rosinante began moving in and out, Law started to shift in his seat. He pointed at another subject, who the guard quickly stripped and brought to Law. "Down." The peasant dropped to his knees. "Open." He opened his mouth without hesitation. Law grabbed the man by a handful of hair and pulled his open mouth onto his leaking prick, beginning to thrust against his tongue while fixing his eyes on Rosinante. 

"Fuck, ah," Law grew louder, gasping and moaning, "Rosinante, I want to hear you." Rosinante lifted the man's hips higher to gain a better angle for his own pleasure while letting out a deep guttural moan. Law gasped at the sound of his deep voice, "Oh, more!"

Rosinante sped up his thrusts and let his mouth fall open, allowing his voice to come out freely. He could feel warmth pooling in his stomach. Wait, he thought, should he slow down? Is he supposed to wait for Law to instruct him to finish? Should he just ask or will he be punished for speaking out of turn? He slowed down, then pulled out and repositioned the man, that would give him time to regain stamina. Rosinante turned him face up and then lifted the man into the air while he sat up on his knees. He held the stranger suspended in the air with one hand supporting his back and the other on his small hip while he reentered his dripping hole.

"Oh, shit, that's- Rosi- so strong," Law gasped out. He was losing his rhythm and recklessly pounding his dick into that wet mouth. Upon hearing his name Rosinante couldn't stop himself from sneaking another glance in Law's direction. Luckily for him Law's eyelids had fallen shut for a moment. As much as Rosinante hated Law, seeing him like this was really something. His cheeks were full of color now, his forehead beaded with sweat making his hair stick in places, his eyes glossed over with lust, a small droplet of saliva had slipped past his bottom lip and was rolling down his chin. For a moment Rosinante imagined that Law was beneath him, he could hardly stop himself from picturing it when Law was gasping his name. 

Law glanced back up and Rosinante quickly averted his eyes, hoping he wasn't caught. "Rosinante. fuck.. come," Law commanded. It only took three rough thrusts after the words left Laws lips for him to obey. He spilled his ridiculously large load into the small man, flooding him. His come immediately began dripping back out when Rosinante pulled out, he had his wide girth to thank for that. Law shuddered at the sight and emptied himself into the strangers mouth in front of him, a much less impressive load from a much less impressive penis.

Law quietly caught his breath for a moment, everyone in the room waiting for his next command. "Go clean up, filthy rats," he spat. Everyone dispersed immediately; Rosinante chose to follow the crowd without expecting individual attention now that it seems his purpose has been served. He carried his used up partner in his arms, worried that the stranger would have trouble walking after having to spread his legs so wide.

\----

Rosinante fell into this lifestyle well. Possibly better than his predecessor. A few days a week, he trained to build strength and endurance for his monthly duels in the Colosseum. Some days he was allowed to just rest. Many nights he was sprawled out on that bratty emperor's bed for entertainment. The more time he spent here, the more strange things he noticed about his situation.

Law seemed to be quite attracted to him, but never laid a finger on him. It didn't seem to be that he had an issue with peasants because he was always molesting someone while watching. 

And during that time, no matter who's mouth or ass was around Law's dick, Laws eyes seemed to only be fixed on Rosinante's body, rarely ever actually looking down at himself. Like he had little interest in his dick being stimulated.

But the most ridiculous thing in Rosinante's opinion was how Law always seemed to choose men to get beneath Rosinante who looked disturbingly similar to himself: small framed, dark haired, soft features. 

Things started to make more sense one day when Rosinante was balls deep in one of his usual partners. Law had asked everyone else to leave today so the only people in the room were the two in the bed, himself, and only a singular guard who he had asked to turn around and face the wall. Rosinante had been caught glancing over and verbally reprimanded by Law several times, but he quickly picked up on the best times to look. When Law was panting and getting really close to his orgasm, he usually closed his eyes long enough for Rosinante to get a good look. Even if the guards or other peasants caught him looking, they didn't dare anger the emperor if unnecessary, so his secret was safe.

Right then, Rosinante finally saw it. Law, slouching down in his throne, knees bent so tight his ankles were pressed into his ass cheeks, his middle and ring finger thrusting into his soft pink anus. He wanted to be fucked, badly. Rosinante must not know enough about royalty or customs, he couldn't understand why Law didn't just force someone to give him what he wanted. 

\----

Another night of putting on a show for that royal pain in the ass. Rosinante grew tired of going through the whole process every time; the robing and disrobing, Law taking too long to select his obvious choice, waiting for Law to tell him when and how to come. He hadn't idly wasted his down time lounging around the palace though. His brother taught him the importance of making allies everywhere and always taking advantage of a situation. Rosinante spent much of his spare time getting to know the guards, gladiators, and slaves. It was easy to gain the favor of people who were usually snapped at for the smallest imperfections. 

Today Law selected an exhausted looking thin pathetic little man. The man was dragged to the bedside and Rosinante looked down at his wide eyes. "Fuck," Law reminded him. 

Rosinante could usually handle whatever Law threw at him, but he wondered the last time this peasant actually ate. "You can't be serious." The man started to tear up in fear, even he knew not to talk back to the emperor, he didn't want to die! 

Law stood up and everyone in the room, save for Rosinante, shrank back. "You've been given a command, peasant." Law's words slurred a bit, he must have went a little heavy on the wine again. 

Rosinante stood up from the bed and pushed the chosen victim aside. He took one step closer to lessen the gap between him and the emperor, but was stopped by two weapons pointing at his throat. "How about *you* spread your legs today, huh? Instead of sitting over here just fantasizing about me penetrating you?" Had Rosinante not spent his time making nice with the royal subjects, his head would have been on the floor before he could have finished that sentence. 

Law's face went dark red. "Out." Everyone's leg muscles tensed, but no one was sure who he was talking to. "EVERYONE OUT BUT YOU," Law screamed, pointing at the blonde in front of him. The peasants were nearly tripping over each other to clear the room. Law took a sharp breath in when the guards continued to point their weapons. Without turning around, he grabbed the spears and thrusted them backwards, jabbing the blunt ends into both guards chests. "I SAID FUCK OFF." 

The guards hesitated for a second as they are never permitted to leave the emperor fully unguarded, especially in his lack of sobriety. But who are they to ignore such a direct order? They closed the door behind them on the way out and stood nearby outside. 

Law was still as fuming as he was the second he was disobeyed and spoken back to. Rosinante grabbed his scrawny pointing finger and pushed it away, Law hissed at the contact. "Not very smart, are you?" Rosinante laughed and stepped closer, now standing toe to toe with the emperor.

Law had never been pushed this far. He was boiling inside, but when he tilted his head up and took in the sheer size of this gladiator, he sobered up a bit. It was absolutely foolish to ask his guards to leave. Rosinante snaps necks for a living and Law was barely half his size. If Law were to fully unleash his rage in an all out attack, this massive man probably wouldn't flinch. 

Rosinante lowered himself onto one knee, bringing their faces closer than Law had been to anyone in years. He reached to Law's tiny hand and grabbed onto his thumb, pulling it up where they both could see. "This is the one that killed my brother," Rosinante marvelled. He held the rest of Law's hand still while he pulled the thumb back until he hit resistance. "Ever broken a bone?" Rosinante asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Law gasped. "Let go of me." He tried to jerk his arm away but their difference in strength was so huge that Rosinante could barely feel him attempting to move. His skin was burning hot and his eyes began to tear up, never having felt this sort of helpless. "Don't. Please." Rosinante pulled back a little more, to the point of pain. "You wouldn't," Law's voice began to quiver and raised about an octave. "Don't break it." 

Rosinante let go of the thumb and gently caressed the little hand in his own. "I just want to know why you did it. I know he did a lot for you, and from what little he did tell me, it sounds like you liked him quite well. So why?" 

Law signed with relief and swallowed hard, "If I tell you, it sort of defeats the purpose." 

"Oh? You did it to keep a secret?" Rosinante spoke calmly but his anger was quickly growing. For years he has been building these muscles and gaining fighting skills in hopes to have ended up here, exactly where he is, in the emperor's company with no witnesses. Ending Law's life right now didn't feel right, though. He had grown so much from the time his brother passed. He had ended lives in the Colosseum before and knew that it didn't particularly satisfy him. He wanted Law to live, and suffer as he did.

"I've said too much already. You should know that I truly cared for him, I didn't want to do it." Rosinante hushed Law and let go of his hand in favor of placing his hand on the small of Law's back, pulling him in and completely closing the gap. 

"It must have been hard for you," Rosinante consoles, rubbing little circles at the top of Law's ass. He could feel Law's entire body relax against his own, and Law dropped his head onto Rosinante's shoulder, seeming to trust that the threat was gone. The large man slid his hand lower and gently ran his fingers along Law's crack through the thin fabric draped over it. "Did he do more for you than he told me about? Was he ever alone with you like this?" Rosinante used his free hand to pull Law's gown up and pressed the pads of his fingers against Law's warm entrance. 

Law groaned and wrapped his arms around the giant. He slid his knee into the crook where Rosinante's hip was bent, raising his own hips a little higher and spreading his ass a bit for easier access. "I… No.. No one has ever penetrated me, especially not Doffy," Law struggled. Rosinante has never heard such a poor liar. Did he never have to learn how to lie since no one would ever dare say they don't believe him?

Rosinante reached behind himself and snatched the lubricant from the bed. He spread it generously to his fingers and slipped one fingertip gently into Law's hole, immediately eliciting a moan. "Doffy? Not many people call him that, it doesn't sound like you had a very professional relationship with him." Law rocked back against Rosinante's finger while growing hard, his prick rubbing against Rosinante's stomach whenever he rocked forward. The sensation was overwhelming already and they had barely begun. "You've driven yourself crazy for me watching me all this time. Tell me, what was your favorite thing to watch me do?" 

Rosinante was working a second finger inside. Laws motions had pushed the fabric away from his front side, allowing his dick to have direct skin contact with Rosinante's chiseled abdomen. Law was already dripping fluid from his urethra and smearing it into the creases of muscle in front of him. Law groaned as he recalled everything he'd seen this man do and tried his hardest to verbalize an answer to the question. 

"When uh-" Law gasped when a third finger entered his tight hole. He hadn't been spread by fingers this big since, well.. "when you show how strong you are. When you pick someone up or hold them in the air while you fuck," Law panted. 

A modest laugh came from deep in Rosinante's throat. "You get off on my strength? Do you get horny when you watch me fight?" He feels Law's dick twitch at the accusation. "Noted." Rosinante stands up, pulling his fingers out and lifting Law to place him on the bed. He removed what little silk clothing adorned Law's body. Law spread his legs eagerly while looking up at his champion. Rosinante spread more lubricant on his erection before lining it up against Law's puffy leaking hole. "Are you sure you can handle something this large?" 

"Yes, yes, fuck, put it in already," Law begged. Rosinante finally appeased the brat by pushing the tip fully inside. Law's back arched in pleasure and he moaned loudly. "Rosi! God, oh, please more," he begged again, desperate. 

"You sure don't take it like a virgin," Rosinante commented. He began thrusting gently, pushing in a little further every few pumps. Law was absolutely clawing at Rosinante's skin and beginning to sweat. Once he was fully inside, he lifted Law's hips and began mercilessly pounding. Law threw his head back and yelled out, trembling from the sensations. He truly was so worked up from only watching. 

Rosinante angled his cock a little further, searching for his target. When he hit Law's sweet spot, Law gasped and shuddered, "Oh! Doffy!!!" Laws eyes shot open wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "No, I didn't, because we were talking about him, and you just look like-"

Rosinante leaned down and pressed his lips against Law's ear. "Stop lying to me and tell me you let my older brother inside you like this." Law groaned and wrapped his legs around Rosinante's large trunk. 

"I- I," Law stuttered, bits of his voice escaping whenever his prostate was rubbed again, "I can't - be fucked - like this!"

"Why? You don't want your servants to know what a desperate slut you are?"

"No! A king should never be - ah - beneath his subjects!" Law turned to face Rosinante, his cheeks warming up at the proximity. He really shouldn't allow a commoner to be this close even. "Its.. shameful-" Rosinante pressed his lips against Law's briefly and was immediately reciprocated. Law slipped his tongue into his mouth clumsily showing his unfamiliarity with this action. Rosinante pushed his own long tongue inside Law's mouth, easily reaching every corner and to the back of his throat. When Law was nice and out of breath, he pulled back leaving a small trail of saliva. 

"Didn't you have any trust in him? Your only solution was to let his life end?" 

Law wished Rosinante would stop talking so much and just ravish him. "Do you have to ask me right now?" Rosinante agreed it was difficult to focus, so he stopped moving. Law rolled his eyes and grunted, "I dont give signals in battle royale! In that type of fight, gladiators can kill without permission, it's a free for all," he explained. "Don't you know that already? I only held the battle because there were too many cocky new gladiators." 

Law tightened his legs around Rosinante to try to encourage him to thrust, but his mind was racing. He clearly recalls being in the stands that day and watching as his brother seemed to get ganged up on by so many other fighters at once. He recalls seeing the emperor pointing his thumb down and stopping the fight once Doflamingo was defeated. Plus Law had sounded a minute ago like he was admitting it was choice. He didn't expect Law to ever tell him the truth no matter how close he got, but he began to suspect the possibility that the entire battle royale was organized for the explicit purpose of ending Doflamingo. 

Rosinante began shallowly thrusting again, trying to focus. Law impatiently moved his hips for more friction and quickly became a gasping mess. For just a moment Rosinante allowed himself to put his revenge aside and just think about the wet hole he's currently sliding in and out of. It wasn't too difficult when Law started moaning his name and asking for more.

Rosinante lifted Law while sitting up on his knees, holding him against his front with one hand on his back to keep him close and the other hand on Law's thigh to hold him up. Just for a moment he'll give his superior what he wants: a show of strength. Rosinante used his strong arms to lift Law up and down on his dick rather than thrusting, turning Law on even more. Law grasped his arms around the man's neck for leverage, but didn't have the sort of muscle he needed to pull himself up if he wanted to.

"Oh fuck, please, don't stop," Law clung tighter. Rosinante felt Law's hole starting to tense and relax, must be getting close. "It's so big, you're so big-" 

Rosinante felt the heat building up in his own abdomen as well. This little shit would go down in history as one of the worst rulers if any record was kept of him, but at least he was good for one thing. He started thrusting in time with his lifting to get as much of his cock rubbed as he could before it became too much.

"Make yourself tighter," Rosinante insisted. Law clenched his anus without protesting and brought him to his orgasm in seconds. "You're so good," he praised. He pulled out and laid Law back on the bed, bending down until his head was between Law's scrawny legs. The blonde reinserted his fingers and began massaging his sweet spot as he easily slipped Law's entire leaking erection into his mouth. 

"Ros-!" Law moaned loudly and rocked his hips. Rosinante's tongue was too much, curling around his shaft and slipping out occasionally to tongue his balls. It was way, way too much. Law came and spilled out into the back of his throat. 

"So," Rosinante got up and laid down next to Law, "When will you have me assassinated?" 

Law sighed. "You need to leave." 

\----

On one of Rosinante's training days hes approached by one of the emperor's personal guards. 

"It's a little early in the day to see one of you guys," he laughed. He was met with a blank expression. "What?" 

"I just came here to warn you," he whispered. 

Rosinante sat up and put his training weights down. "Warn me about what?"

"Shh! Please keep your voice down. It's.. there's going to be a battle royale at the end of the week. Law doesn't intend for you to be the victor," the guard explained.

Rosinante felt a wave of heat rush through his body. His suspicions were right. "Thank you, but why would you tell me? We've only spoken a few times, you can't really like me enough to willingly risk your life to tell me this." 

"No. It's not how much I like you, it's how much I hate him. Every day being treated like a dog.. I don't want to see him keep getting his way like this," the guard stopped and appeared fearful, "I'm sorry, I'm saying too much." 

"No, no, I'm glad you told me," Rosinante mustered a smile, but his anxiety was rising. "I know what I want to do, but I would need your help. Do you think you could convince his other guards to join us?" 

\----

Law sat comfortably on his throne overlooking the Colosseum. The stands were packed from edge to edge with townspeople, royal subjects, and everyone in between. These last-man-standing battles only occurred every few years; any more frequently and there wouldn't be enough participants. This battle would feature three rounds, starting with the newest and smallest fighters and ending with the strongest. 

The second round had just ended. Four guards surrounded Law's immediate vicinity as well as several servants. Law sighed, he really does wish things were different, he misses Doflamingo at and he knows he's going to miss Rosinante soon. He lifted up three fingers to command the next round to begin. 

Law watches as the gladiators enter the ring. He scans the field several times but.. where is he? Law stands up and walks to the edge of the balcony, resting his hands on the railing. 

Then, two hands on each side are grasping his wrists and pulling, causing him to lean forward and immobilizing him.

"What the fuck?" Law looked side to side realizing he was being held down by his own personal guards. "What the hell is this? Let go!" He attempted to pull his arms back to no avail.

The crowd was cheering. Laws cheeks burned with embarrassment when he looked up and saw everyone was looking his way. He looked down onto the field to see the gladiators dropping their weapons and having a seat on the ground. His head started spinning, overwhelmed with confusion and anger.

"Lower," a familiar voice said from behind him. The guards continued holding his wrists, but used their other hands to press down on Law's shoulder blades, bending him further over the railing. 

Suddenly, Law felt large hands gripping the fine silk fabric covering his body. Followed by the fabric being completely ripped off his body in one quick yank. The crowd watched every move and cheered with joy. 

Law was frozen. 

If he even attempted to move, everyone would see how weak he is. 

If he told them to stop and they didn't, everyone would see how disobedient his own staff are. 

If he doesn't get out of this, no one will ever take him seriously again.

He couldn't make himself move or speak, until something cold and wet was rubbing his clenched anus. Oh no.

"Why?!" was all he could muster. Two rough, calloused fingers began pushing inside. Tears began pooling at the edges of Law's eyes.

Rosinante ignored the question. He was generous enough to spend 30 seconds scissoring his two fingers apart to stretch his royal highness before pulling them out. His kindness ended there. He pressed the tip of his cock against Law's tight entrance and looked out into the stands.

The blonde stuck his hand out and showed a thumbs up, then tilted to a thumbs down, and moved his hand back and forth as if to ask everyone else to decide his fate. 

Absolutely every hand he could see was showing a thumbs down. 

Law wished he hadn't looked up in time to see that. A couple of yells could be heard among he crowds noise, "Push him over!", "Kill him!", "Fuck him!" Good lord he knew he wasn't well liked but this was a little excessive. 

Rosinante held up a thumbs down before plunging his dick fully inside. Law lifted his head and screamed at the massive intrusion. The crowd did not hold back in showing how much they loved seeing his pained expression. 

Law's reign was over. There was no going back from this. As Rosinante began thrusting faster, the tears started rolling down Law's cheeks. "Stop," Law squeaked so quietly that it was barely audible. 

Rosinante leaned down a little so his voice could be heard by the smaller while he continued to thrust. "For the longest time, I wanted to take my anger out on you by ending your life, but that would have been a lot easier for you than this, wouldn't it?" He reached down between Law's legs and was a little disappointed to find that he was completely flaccid. Making Law come from this would really be the icing on the cake.

The gladiator took the emperor's hips in his hands and lifted him off the ground, balancing him on the railing with the guards continuing to help hold him still. This position allowed Rosinante to better rub the spot inside that normally made Law cry out in pleasure, but right now it only made him gasp in overstimulation. Rosinante slowed his thrusts and moved one hand to Law's back to rub him delicately. "Shh. Relax, you're squeezing me too tightly." He began rubbing against Law's prostate again more gently this time and moved his hand to Law's soft cock to try to coax an erection. 

It was just his body responding to a stimulus, Law told himself, when his ass started to relax and his dick began stiffening. His sobs were being replaced with little gasps. "That's better," Rosinante encouraged, "show your country what a slut you really are." 

Law didn't think his face could get any hotter, he was burning up to his ears. It didn't matter now. He let his muscles relax and rested his weight on the balcony railing. He took a deep breath and tried to drown out the loud yelling by focusing on his lower abdomen. Law's little prick started twitching as it became fully hard. 

Rosinante began speeding his thrusts while stroking Law off. As satisfied as he was to get his revenge, he was trying to speed this along a bit. It was a little nerve wracking to have this many people on the edge of their seats watching him fuck. Unfortunately for Law he was only able to keep his composure after Law had trained him so thoroughly on performing for strangers. 

Blood was rushing to Law's head from being bent over this way for so long. His vision was becoming fuzzy and his thoughts less coherent, but he could swear it was making the sensations from behind so much better. His cock began dripping in time with Rosinante's hips slamming against his soft ass cheeks.

Law mumbled something inaudibly.

"What's that?"

"faster.. want.. come.." Law rasped.

"It's the last command you'll ever give. You sure you don't want to say it a little more clearly, for posterity?" Rosinante teased. Law shook his head. "Okay, but open your mouth a little more, I don't want to be the only one to hear it."

Rosinante pistoned his hips ruthlessly. Law's voice was spilling out of his mouth uncontrolled, along with a string of saliva. The giant worked the little cock in his hand until he could feel Law's hole pulsating, a sign Rosinante recognized. Rosinante held his other hand up as a stop sign to quickly silence the crowd.

Laws finishing moan ripped through the quiet stands and echoed off the walls, ringing in his ears. It was the loudest fucking noise he had ever heard. His ejaculate seeped out onto the railing as Rosinante gave a quick last few thrusts and released inside Law before pulling out stepping back. 

The guards pulled Law back over the railing and let go of him completely. The used up emperor collapsed to the ground in a sniveling puddle of shame. Law curled his legs in close and buried his face in his knees. The immense sound of laughter and cheering filled the Colosseum and Law wished they had the courtesy to push him forward off the railing instead of letting him fall back onto the ground. 

The Donquixote bloodline remains undefeated.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry writing hard for me,, I think a lot of my past/current tense is wacky, I dont know how to make nice sentence only say what happen. and I love comma. I just love this au and had to try ok.


End file.
